


Free Reign No rules

by Imboredsueme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Au of sorts, F/M, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Natasha knows what she was doing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imboredsueme/pseuds/Imboredsueme
Summary: Requested by anon on Tumblr - Could you do a Bucky Barnes x Reader where she doesn't have anyone to celebrate her birthday with but then Bucky turns up on her birthday and spoils her all day.





	Free Reign No rules

This day started like any other: Y/n woke up; brushed her teeth, took a shower and then sat down in her kitchen having a cup of coffee and toast for breakfast. Lucky for her, she was off from work today to enjoy the day of her birth completely alone. Of course, friends and family did call, wishing her their best and telling her she should enjoy today to it's fullest and she indented to spend the whole day doing mostly nothing like she'd do if it were a weekend.

 

Y/n sighs from the position on her couch, there she was, curled up in her favorite sweater, laying under her worn blanket; fighting off sleep. Her eyelids were closing as if being weighed down by led. She often found herself keeping her eyes closed for more than a few seconds then waking and assuring noone in particular that she was most definitely not sleeping.  She stared at the clock that hung on the wall across from her with a frown, it wasn't even midday yet and she was ready to crawl back to her room and take a power nap.

 

She was actually considering that idea, and that she could go outside later and gather her few friends in a bar for birthday shots when there was a knock on her door. Y/n shifts on the couch and stares at the entrance corridor for a minute; she wasn't expecting anyone. With a frown and a groan, Y/n got herself lazily from the couch and dragged her sock clad feet to the front door.

 

When she opened the door, what was waiting for her on the other side was more than a surprise to her. Bucky Barnes stood there, a few grocery bags in one hand, the other hand too busy holding a box of cupcakes and a rose sticking out of the front pocket of his blue denim jeans. His usually well-kept hair was wind-tossed and fell messily on his shoulders, he looked uncomfortable in the hoodie jacket he wore as the warmth of the morning settled around him.

 

"Buck?" Y/n smiles, her surprise coming out in her tone and the raise of her eyebrows, "What're you doing here?"

 

She and Bucky met a year ago, coincidentally on her birthday when Natasha dragged her boyfriend Steve and his best mate to what was supposed to be their two-girl party. Y/n hadn't minded and was quite grateful for the company when Steve and Natasha started giving each other bedroom eyes after a few vodka sodas.

 

She and Bucky chatted amongst themselves about almost everything that came to their minds. After that, Bucky mostly came by with Steve and Nat, for movie night or dinner and once in a while they'd be alone together but that always felt a little intimate to Y/n.

 

But here he was now, smiling like a dork, a certain light in his blue eyes, "Wasn't gonna let my girl spend her birthday alone,"

 

_That's another thing._

 

Y/n and Bucky had gotten close over time, and after dinner at his place and the both of them swapping childhood stories over red wine, Bucky had started calling her his best girl. Natasha had sworn up and down that that counted for something and Y/n having to constantly remind her that it was nothing. But then Y/n noticed that he had subtly dropped the best from between the two words, she never questioned it and did her best to ignore Nat's stares whenever he said it around her.

 

Y/n doesn't think he's even aware he was doing it.

 

Y/n smiles and shakes her head, moving aside to let the man into her home. Bucky immediately walks to the kitchen to deposit the box of cupcakes and the grocery bags he brought. Y/n was curious to see what was inside them, but not curious enough to peek in case it's a surprise that she'd hate to ruin for herself. She trailed behind him, watching as he pulled his hoodie jacket off, revealing the plain white v-neck he wore below, and he smiles at her as he took the single red rose from his front pocket. He walks to her, putting little distance between them, and suddenly, Y/n found Bucky closer to her than he's ever been.

 

He lifts his free hand and tucks the stray strands of her hair behind her ear before sticking the rose into her hair, his face serious, betraying not one emotion. He says nothing when he steps away from her and Y/n releases a breath of air she hadn't realize she was holding.

 

Bucky rounded her kitchen island, moving to the grocery bags, "I'm making lunch," he says smiling now, "and you've got me for the entire day,"

 

"How sweet of you, James," Y/n teases, feeling an all too familiar heat climb to her neck and flush her cheeks.

 

Bucky chuckles and lifted his shoulders in a shrug, "Don't let your head get big on this, Doll." He says.

 

Y/n rolls her eyes and smiles at him, watching as he busied himself with filling one of her pots with water and placed later needed ingredients into the fridge.

 

She allowed herself, for a moment, to wonder what it would be like to have him like this often, if not, every day for a while. What it'll be like to wake up next to him every morning and finally put a stop to all those when are you getting a boyfriend questions from her mother at family gatherings and Natasha's relentless mission to set her up with someone.

 

Y/n left Bucky to his own devices in the kitchen in favour of putting on her favorite movie and hoping she doesn't fall asleep. Halfway through Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Bucky plops himself down on the couch, offering her a cold beer and setting down a large bowl of popcorn between them.

 

Y/n takes the beer from him, "It's the middle of the day, Barnes," she says, taking a sip of the beverage despite herself.

 

Bucky glances at her, his eyes lingering just a moment, "It's also your birthday, free reign, no rules."

 

Y/n puts a hand up in surrender and took another drink from the bottle, still not used to the harsh taste of it. They sat in silence for a while, Y/n's attention wavering between the movie and realizing how close Bucky was sitting to her.

 

"You know," Bucky murmurs, just as Y/n was beginning to get her focus back on the movie. She looks across at Bucky, waiting for him to continue what he was saying. "I've never actually sat and watched this..." He throws some popcorn into his mouth, completely missing Y/n's undignified gawk.

 

"Don't tell me you haven't seen Narnia either," She says, still staring at him, "because that'd just be sad."

 

"I've seen Narnia you dork, my childhood wasn't that terrible." He laughs, playfully swatting her arm, "I'm just saying that I wasn't interested in Harry Potter enough to sit and watch kids run around with sticks in their hands."

 

Y/n laughs, "Well, it's your lucky day; I'm starting it over." Y/n reaches for the remote and presses the menu button before Bucky could protest to it and promptly restarts the movie.

 

"Pause it, I'll be right back." He says, putting his beer down on the coffee table before making his way to the kitchen once again.

 

It was a bit after one when the pair settled down for lunch, and Y/n was happy to dig into the stir-fried rice and stewed chicken and didn't fail to compliment Bucky on his cooking. They talked, and then Bucky had her laughing so much that she almost chocked on her food.

 

"I won't be able to finish eating if you keep talking crap like that." Y/n says as her laughter died down to few and in between giggles, "I don't want to choke to death."

 

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head at her, and they continued eating in silence, and not long after, they were back on the couch, cracking open two fresh bottles of beer and enjoying each other's company. Y/n found herself laying on the couch, her legs draped over Bucky's lap, and his warm hands resting on her thighs.

 

"I expect you here next year, on my birthday," Y/n says suddenly, and Bucky's eyes found hers and a surprisingly shy smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

 

"We don't have to wait until then, you know," he says, "I can be here every day if you'd let me," there was something in his eyes then, Y/n sworn it could've made her heart stop in that instant. Smiling, she sits up, and not knowing where she got the bravery from, she fixes herself so that she was straddling him. She places a hand on his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at his nape. "I'd like that,"

 

Bucky smirks, and his hands found her hips with a gentle grip, "I'm gonna give you your gift now," he says, one of his hands moving from her hips to the back of her neck and Y/n leaned down without him having to guide her.

 

She stops just a breath away from his perfect pink lips, "I thought you coming here was my gift," she raises an eyebrow, watching as he stole a glance to her mouth.

 

"That was part of it,"

 

"So what's the other part?"

 

Bucky lets out an airy laugh and leans up, ceiling his mouth to hers in a simple, sweet kiss. Y/n sighs into it, having wanting this for a while now, she feels Bucky's grip on her hip tighten as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When they break apart, Y/n rests her forehead against Bucky's, a smile playing on both their lips.

 

"Happy birthday, Doll."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you think!❤


End file.
